Dead Rising: Chuck in japan
by kyrogue23
Summary: After chuck wakes up from a headache,he is in another country, and yet in another outbreak. watch how he travels in japan to make it back home with the help of five teens, a school nurse, a little girl, and a dog.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck woke up on a grass only to discover that he's in Japan. He got up and looked around the city. Before he can walk furthermore, he heard low moaning behind him, it was some man with paled skin and eyes. The only thing that chuck knows that it wasn't human anymore; the man was now a zombie.

So with that, the zombie tried to make an attempt to bite him. He rolled out of the way and picked up a nearby fire axe. Before the zombie could bite the fortune city survivor, chuck slashed down at the zombie cut its arms off, causing it to pin down. He went up over to the zombie and stomped on its head, crushing it as chuck got covered in blood. He heard a few moaning coming from other zombies, So he sprints towards to what looks like a Japanese high school.

As soon as chuck reached there, he noticed that most of the population of the school is infested with zombies. So without wasting time, he proceeded to the school. When he got in most of the students and staff was either being eaten or are already zombies. Five zombies notice chuck and made their way to him and he chop off the first two head with his fireman axe. The next one made an attempt to bite him by, but chuck dodge and grab the zombie on the fore head and slam it on the ground making it explode on impact. The last two starts walking more faster to chuck but he quickly jumped in the air and double dropkick both of them killing them on impact on the ground. As chuck got up from that painful move he looked around to see if there is anyone he can save like in fortune city.

As he looked around, chuck noticed a few people who turn out to be survivors. One of them was a boy who's in his late teens wearing a male school uniform. His hair is spiky brown with his eyes being goldish brown. He was wielding a baseball bat. Another boy was there to, he had on the same uniform just like the other boy except he's chubby. His hair has a black short length hair, his eyes where brown, and he also had on glasses on. Another was a woman in her late 20's wearing a female nurse suit. She had blonde hair that goes down to her back with brown eyes. What also got chuck's attention was the fact that her bosom was rather larger than Rebecca Chang's. Another one was a girl about the same age as the boy with spiky hair. her hair was orange done in a pony tail style, she had on a female school uniform, and her eyes where her breast was big as well. And another member of the group was a girl with pink hair done in to pony tail style, she had orange eyes as well, and she had on a female school uniform as well. And lastly, last member was a girl who has a purple hair that goes down to her back and she also had on the same uniform. Except that the skirt was rather longer to be the exact.

They appear to be fighting off the zombies as they pursued to a nearby bus. One of them noticed chuck and said

"Hey over here!" the spiky haired boy said. With that chuck ran over to the trio and smashed one of the zombies head in with his axe. The spiky haired kid said

"Quick, get inside the bus!" with that, they ran in to the bus.

The blonde woman didn't know how to use a bust since she only drives a car. Before they could leave more survivors, one was a man in a business suit with short hair and glasses and from chuck intuitions could only tell that the man wasn't much trust-worthy. As soon as they made it they drove off, only for chuck to glare at the man for leaving a student to die out there.

"What the hell's going on?" the spiky haired boy said. "And by the way what's your name? You really kicked ass out there." the fat boy said.

"I'm Chuck Greene. A motorcyclist from Las Vegas" chuck introduced. The boy with spiky hair responded

"I'm Takashi Komoro. I'm from class-a" Takashi said.

"I'm Kouta Hirano. I'm part of the same class as Takashi as well." the fat kid known as Kouta said with an eerie grin.

"I'm Saya Takagi. I'm also in the same class as these dumbasses" saya said and chuck knew that she may be annoying but may be the brains of the bunch.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto. I'm from class-b." rei said quickly while still having a angry gaze on the man in the suit.

"And I'm Saeko Busujima. I'm also in the same class as them" she then pointed to the lady driver "and that is our school nurse Shizuka Marikawa"

After they were all done introducing themselves, the man in suit known as spoke up to them and said

"Great, I'll be the leader of this." he said "And my name is Shido Koichi by the way."

"I don't trust you on this." chuck said with seriousness in his voice much to everyone's surprise. Shido just flinched at his statement and seemed shocked at this guy. Chuck looked at this guy trying to figure him out more.

"Yeah I said it. And I saw what you did back at that school before we got on this bus..." chuck said coolly yet serious while glaring at the so called 'teacher'.

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" Shido chuckle nervously as a response to chuck.

"You left that kid out there to die" chuck continued

"Not to mention I also saw you touching some of the girls on the bus when yet, there not even adults yet. Wow, your just like randy." chuck said in a cold tone.

"Um who's randy?" Saeko asked in confusion and curiosity. Chuck explained to them on how he rescued survivors and how some became a psychopath either trying to killed chuck or endangering other survivors by either murder or threatening them against their will. As soon as shizuka pulled over near the tunnel in the streets, Rei got up and walked out of the bus. Takashi followed and said

"Why are you leaving?" rei replied

"I'm not staying on the bus with that pervert." She pointed at Shido.

"Well the let's-" Takashi stopped when he heard something coming at them fast and looked to see a run away bus.

"LOOK OUT" chuck yelled and then a big crash had happen.

Yeah this story is from mikeycoop1 but I had asked him to adopt it, so now it is mines. He will meet some of the high school of the dead crew and tell them on how he was set up by phenotrans, how the zombie out break happened in Las Vegas (including psychopaths), and how he cleared his named with the help of frank west. And sorry to leave you on that cliff hanger like that.

And don't forget to review. And I might have chuck pair up with shizuka


	2. seperation and store psycho

I do not own dead rising or high school of the dead. So last we left we rei got off the bus and takashi follow and then a bus trap them in a tunnel.

"I'm not staying on the bus with that pervert." She pointed at Shido.

"Well the let's-" Takashi stopped when he heard something coming at them fast and looked to see a run away bus.

"LOOK OUT" chuck yelled and then they both ran into the tunnel while the bus chuck and the group were in back up to avoiding death. Lucky for everybody the zombie filled bus tip over and just block the tunnel and explode.

Chuck got up and said "I'll be back too. I'm just gonna find out if their okay."

Chuck got out of the bus and ran to the bus wreck with his axe in hand in case things get hairy. As he begin to leave the bus saeko and shizuka was in deep thought on how much everyone and chuck been through in the fortune city outbreak.

"Are you two alright over their" chuck yelled to the other side.

"Yeah we are both fine but trap." Takashi said

"I see a nearby store I will go in and try to find a fire extinguisher" chuck said and then Takashi said

"No we will meet y'all at the police station at 7:00 am in the morning" takashi continued "Because there are flaming zombies coming and I don't have my bat."

Chuck then knew what to do and he threw hic axe over the bus and landed close to the two.

"Did it make it over their?" chuck questioned.

"Yeah and right in the head of a zombie." rei said

"Don't worry, we will be fine just get everyone out of here" Takashi said and chuck heard their footsteps of running away.

Chuck made it back to the bus and told everybody what had happen and saw the reactions on the faces of the teens. One reaction he wanted to just punch in the face was shido, but didn't have time to do that so they drove off. They made it to a clerk store and chuck notice something moving inside and said stop.

"I am about to check for survivors in their and/or supplies." Chuck told everyone and Kouta gave him Takashi bat.

"Here you are going to need protection." Chuck chuckle and took the bat and left out the bus.

Before going in inside he saw a maintenance shop and open the blue double doors and saw there was nails and a serve bot helmet. He put the nails on the table and the bat on the table to make a spiked bat. He took the servebot helmet with him in case to confuse a zombie and then went into the store.

**Clerk store**

Chuck walked in to the store to get some water, juice, medicine, and other things to survive the outbreak. As he was getting some of the supplies, he noticed someone eating dead bodies. The figure had a pale skin and long black hair; he is also wearing a blue jacket along with red jeans. Chuck walked over to bash his fucking head in, but the man rolled out of the way. As he got up, his eyes were red and his mouth was bloody along with his clothes. Chuck then notice he was not even a zombie but much worse; he was a psychopath.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" chuck ask the pale man. The man looked at him with insanity filled in his eyes.

"Yes...I'm alright, just eating a survivor." the man said in a sad tone "zombie meats are not good."

chuck was disgusted of what he said and told him "um buddy, eating survivors is really messed up and you need help." the man grabbed a large screwdriver, charge at chuck, missed, and said

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HUMAN MEAT IS GOOD FOR SURVIVAL!" the long hair man then ripped one of the dead survivors head off. He then started eating it and chuck knew this man is a cannibalistic psychopath. The man then dropped the head and started cackling maniacally then charged at chuck.

_[Insert __Hostile Groove - On a Mission__]_

Chuck dodged the attack and punches him with his bare hands, knocking him down. He raised his spike bat to finish him but he dodge it and ran behind an aisle chuck follow to the other side and notice he was gone.

"Great another Brandon" he said to himself when the man jumped from the other aisle knocking chuck down and then ran to hide again.

"Tonight I feast on the flesh of the innocent." The man said and chuck got up to fight again. The guy keep on jumping from aisle to aisle attacking chuck and chuck done some damage done to him. When chuck realizes this is going nowhere, he ran to the front of the store and like that the man charge at chuck again and missed again and flew through the glass window.

"What the hell is happening outside?" Kouta look outside to see chuck fighting a psychopath.

Chuck then knew it was time to finish this and put out the servebot helmet and the guy jumped in the air at chuck giving him the opening he needs. chuck puts a servebot mask onto the man's head so he can't see. He grabs him by the legs, spins them around and throws them. As the dizzied man gets up, he runs over and does a two-handed bulldog finishing him.

_[Stop music]_

The man got up and took the helmet off and starts walking away from chuck knowing it was a losing battle. He then saw something exiting the alley way and thought it was more survivors to eat. At he ran to then with drooling lips, he fail to notice they were three zombies of the people he already ate and now he was being eaten. Chuck went and grab the supplies and while heading back to the bus he said to the man being eaten.

"Karma can always bite back." He said and walked to the bus.

yeah sorry if i made this chapter too short. and the psychopath name is either be ryuu daisuke.

and the reason why ryuu eats humans,beacuse before the outbreak,he was on starvation during his time in japan,he also din't like the food japan had,so during the outbreak,he started eating people to claim that human meat is better than animal meats


	3. Takashi and Rei side story

**I do not own dead rising or high school of the dead. So last we left chuck had defeated a psychopath and they was on their way to the police station.**

**PS. Sorry for the long wait everybody I been busy with college classes. This is just a filler and part of the main story.**

Takashi and rei had found their way out of the tunnel and came in contact with a zombie; luckily the zombie had on a motorcycle helmet and did not bite them. Rei then killed it by stabbing it. They soon notice the zombie motorcycle and took it for themselves. When they were pasting in the city the show the carnage that had happen and there were no site of 'them' around. They found a police car and then saw two handguns and took it with them. They went to the gas station to refuel on gas, but they came into a little trouble.

"Dammit" Takashi said in a low yet angry tone.

"What wrong" Rei stated as she was holding both the axe ad her metal pole.

"This gas station is self service" Takashi said "We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in there."

"Then put it in there?"

"With the money I have the only thing we going to get out of this pump is fumes" he said sarcastically.

"You're the worst" rei in a whisper tone

Takashi was now mad and turn to her and said "I'm sorry ok. I guess hisashi would have the cash?"

Rei was now shock and angry he brought up her dead boyfriend who he had to kill because he became a zombie.

"Where do that come from?" she said "When do I ever compare you with hisashi?"

"You said I was the worst and that probably means someone is the best right and I bet you mean hisashi." takashi stated because he was angry now.

"I didn't thing but I do now." She said and then takashi sticks out his hand in front of her and she closed her eyes fearing of getting hit. She opens them again with a puzzle look and said

"What do you want?"

"Money I need to borrow some."

"I kind of… I kind of left my wallet in my bag." Takashi was shock and then took the axe from her.

"Oh Jesus and your riding my ass," He said and walk towards the gas station. "Just wait here scream if something happens."

As she stood there she is unknowingly being watch by some strange thing, who was now looking straight at her ass. Takashi opens the door to the gas station and said

"Hello is somebody here." He looked around to see there was no one and then he decided to take some of the food that was there in case they get hungry. He walked up to the cash register to get some money but it wouldn't open.

"not working," he then got on top of the counter "oh well always wanted to do this anyway-[crash]"

He then started to smash the register and rei was hearing the whole thing.

"What is he doing?" she was blankly "he must be having a field day in there."

She sat her back against the pump thinking to herself about what she did the whole day and how many zombies she kills.

"Come on rei stop giving the guy a hard time." She said to herself.

Unknown to her she didn't hear the heavy breathing or saw that someone was still watching her. The figure, now looking at her boobs, move in to get his target.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" takashi heard he and ran out of the store and saw someone holding rei. The man was scared at first and then he stared laughing like a maniac, while holding a knife to rei neck.

"Hey you got a fucking hot piece of ASS here you know that." He said crazily

"You bastard, let her go"

"Ha ha why would I do that? You think I go for one of those stanky ass zombie bitches?" he said sounding crazier. "Think again muthafucker hahahahahaha"

"Jesus man is you crazy that it isn't it." Takashi said remembering what chuck told them about psychopaths.

"Crazy hell yeah," he start to tell his story "My family became one of them in front of my eyes, so I had to kill them all. How can I be normal you don't think I would be fuck up after that hahahahahaha."

Rei saw an opening and push him to run to takashi but he grabbed her left boob to hold her back.

"Takashi"

"Rei"

"I said I don't want to hear you scream" he then started to grope her boob violently "and the way you feel quite a handful there."

Takashi was now getting angry by what this guy was doing and then the man rudely said

"You're fucking her aren't you sticking it to this hot little bitch day and night. Wait a minute holy shit you haven't got on this yet man what a fucking pussy you are." He said while still groping her breast.

"Takashi" rei said again and takashi took one step forward.

"Hey drop the axe, if you don't I will kill this slut" he then look over to the bike "And the bike… give me you fucking bike."

"There is no gas in it bitch" he said smartly

"Don't get cocky. I heard you in the store and I want you to put the fucking gas in it."

Takashi did what he said and started to fill up the bike tank. While pumping the gas he looks over to the man still holding rei and said

"Hey will you let us go now? You can have the bike we need to see if our families are alright."

"Shut the fuck up bitch. I don't give fuck about your parents." He said angrily and then calmly said "They're going to end up like my family did you fucking retard."

Takashi put the cap back on the bike to cover the gas.

"It's done." Takashi saw coldly

"Away from the fucking bike and start walking." Takashi walks away from the bike and then quickly walked towards the two.

"Stay the fuck where you are or she dies." As takashi talks he remember he has a gas on his waist.

"Dude I was just saying tha-"

"Shut up of I will fucking kill you muthafucker" he then swing his knife around and then hold it up in the air. Takashi saw this and pulls out his handgun and ran up to him and places it on his chest. The guy then tries to calm takashi down by saying

"The gas the gasoline will blow us up."

"It is better then you taking my girl." Takashi said in a serious told and rei was happy. He then shot the guy and he fell down.

"ASSHOLE I'm bleeding" he said covering his wound. He turn around to see rei behind him.

"Be glad that I don't shot you, you asshole."

"Rei that is enough I think that shot brought us some company." She looked around to see some of them coming to their location. She then got on the bike and they drove away leaving the psycho to his demise.

"Hey where you going? What kind of fuckers are you?" the kind that leaves you behind for trying to kill people you asshole.

"Come back…COMEBACK" he said loudly and sadly. He started crying and one of them then moves in for the kill.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

As they rode across the bridge a jet passed them and took pictures of them. When it flow away on the tail it said "Phenotrans"


	4. Reunion

**toI do not own dead rising or high school of the dead. So last we left Takashi and rei had just left the gas station and was on the way to meet up with their friends.**

The screen pulls up to a plane that is docked at an airport and waiting to unload its passengers, but there is a problem on the airstrip: A **Dead Problem.**

"We got done checking on the passengers," said a co-pilot coming in the cockpit "None of the passengers are injures, has a high fever, or is already dead." The pilot just sit their wondering to himself before speaking to his co-pilot about something personal.

"Your Family, their all in Tokyo right?" the co-pilot just sit down and put on his head gear and said with a sad tone "None of them had pick up my calls?" they then call up to the air tower for a report for a ready to take off.

"We have to keep you updates on the runway we have a bit of a problem." The tower responded. There is a full view of the airstrip filled with the dead and the airplane as theymade their way to it, but in the window of the airplane a certain person was taking pictures while have his sunglasses on.

The airstrip is full of them walking around until a scope is put on the head of one of them.

"What a scumbag." said an unknown female voice to one of them as it was fixing it's glasses

"He's an actor" said a male holding spyglass "He came from Tokyo after a shot from shooting a movie. Distance 4500, angle of elevation -6, and almost no wind no need for correction."

The purple hair female then proceed to shoot the zombie actor in the head and then the rest of them in the area. After that she had gotten up and start massaging her boobs a little and her friend said "What are you doing?"

"I been lying on my boobs all morning, they feel numb" she said sound exhausted.

"I can massage them for ya" he said with a grin and clutching his hands.

"I'll let you if you were a better shot than me, Tajima" she then took off her vest and undid her shirt to show a bit of her bust.

"Oh come on Rika, you're one of the top five shooters" Tajima said and continued "I must be rank what 15." He then looked at the spot they just clear from them and said to her.

"How did they even get here this is an airport on an island. They can only get here by boat?"

"Only important officials and technicians maintain the airport ever gets in." Rika said "one of them must have been infected." The airplane then soon flew off but three passengers had sneak off toward the station to try and find a boat off the island.

"Who knows what would have happen if we didn't come along," Tajima "they would have be fuck but we don't have unlimited ammo."

"So you're going to run away." Rika said to Tajima who responded quickly

"Hell no" she then said

"I'm going to the city sooner or later."

"Got a boyfriend there?"

"Nope, have a friend there."

Scene shifts to Shizuka sitting in the driver seat of the bus and just sneeze for no reason.

"Someone must have mention you or said something about you." Said Chuck, he was right behind her in a seat. They was stuck in traffic, looked hot outside, no radio, and to make matters worse shido was in the back preaching like he was some sort of cult leader.

"Exactly that why we should secure a safe place first" he said "and make moves together than rather make moves on our own." He then put his left arm on his chest and moves his right arm toward his face like he was some male model.

"That why we need a leader, to act as a discipline group to confirm the safety of our family members. Going off half cock will lead to our tragic end." Some of the students were listening, except for saeko who had her arms folded, Kohta and Yamada who was asleep, and saya who was thinking until she decided to wake the two up.

"Hirano and Yamada stop that." She taps kohta on the arm and tap yamada on the head

"Howdy. Morning already, time to get up" he said with some drool on his bottom lip

"Yes it is morning," she said "you got drool on your lip and its disgusting."

"Sorry" he said and he wipes it off. Yamada then looks out at the traffic and people that I walking on the sidewalk.

"Look at that" yamada said "I think it's better to evacuate to a high point."

"Really, I think it's better to evacuate to the suburbs." Kohta told him.

"Cars are not the only way to get out of here." Saya stated as she points to an airplane in the sky.

"You're right the airport on the ocean." Kohta had remembered.

"I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to an island or some place with military forces." Saya then stated again

"Like Okinawa." Yamada said

"But the American military station there isn't there to fight" he then had a shocking revelation "but the defense force is."

"I bet the military forces took special notice to this and have certain places ready?" she said with a very concern look on her face.

"Then we just get a ride on one of those planes and-" yamada was saying before saya told him "It's too late."

Yamada jumped a little from the look on her face. "The places with heavy military forces and American presents may be managing to keep places lock down against them, but may have adopted a policy about letting people in. sooner or later it will be like that everywhere in the world, I mean what would you two do in a situation like that."

"We would seclude ourselves." Yamada and kohta said. Shifts to a scene where yamada and kohta were in a house with a blanket over their heads. They were both playing call of duty black ops together, until saya appears on the screen and kills both their characters.

"What is everyone in the world starts thinking that way." She said and the screen turn back to the bus with the three wearing military clothes fade to their school clothes. "They will only start to focus on keeping their communities small."

"You make a fine point saya." Chuck walks back and took a seat next to them.

"I can already see that happening with that shido guy." He looks back at shido who had a snack like grin on his face looking at the students in the back

"You know this all happen overnight." Saya said and kohta got his custom nail gun ready.

"Should I interrupt them." Chuck lifts his hand towards them

"No not now." Saya nodded and proceed to say

"Forget the pervy teach and the slutty sally over there. I should of talked to someone I can trust." She then thought about "I wish Takashi was here"

"Yeah you like Takashi don't you" kohta said and yamada chuckle a little.

"No I don't, don't say that." Saya then turn around to see chuck, saeko, and shizuka standing behind her.

"What?!" Saya said

"I am getting worry about Takashi and the other" saeko said but chuck put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, from what I can tell he is able to handle himself and rei."

Switch over to a part of the city that looks like a war zone and the living was not just killing them but other living people too.

"AHHHHHH"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY" Said a gun holding a shotgun. Him and two others were killing them and people like they were psychopaths.

"This is absolutely nuts this is like a war zone" rei said

"And we're front row center of it." Takashi said. As they rode though the carnage one of the psycho with a meat clever try but fails. The other guy with a shotgun shot twice at them but he failed too.

"Why are they trying to kill us? We are not dead." Rei said in a scared tone.

"It's the end of the world. Look like we can't trust anyone now." Takashi said in his tough tone. Rei look in disbelief and said "can't trust anyone."

They rode more and then was almost to cross the bridge but he then made a sharp turn and rei was looking at him and said "What are you doing? The bridge was right there."

"I know did you get a look at it?" she looked back and saw there was chaos on the bridge with the S.W.A.T. fighting off them.

"At this rate we don't know when we will be able to cross the bridge." He told her and she looks away from the bridge. "We will head to the other bridge and meet up with the others."

As they drove away the chaos on the bridge increased and them was keep coming and people was getting reckless now. A teen from a high school climbs over the fence and ignore the cop.

"Hey you can't go over there." The cop said and three other teens did what their friend did.

"Did you just look up her dress?" male teen #1 had said. And all four laugh at the guy and walk away. He then pushed s woman holding her baby aside.

"Move Bitch" male teen #! Said

"So annoying lame old hag" tan girl said

"Get out the way hoe" male teen #2 said

"HEY YOU GET BACK NOW." Police on the intercom told them "DO NOT COME ACROSS THE BRIDGE. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING."

"GIMME A BREAK," male teen #1 said "WHO GONNA LISTEN TO SOME LAMEASS COPS. IT'S EVERYMAN FOR THEMSELVES ASSHOLE."

"Oh you're so cool Hedi-chan." female teen #1 said and hedi just blushed.

"USE THE WATER ON THAT ASSHOLE." The police said and hedi and other girl got know off the bridge and fell in the river. The tan girl and other guy was very shock at what the police had done. They then aim the water hose at the other two.

"I was just kidding I was saying that to be safe." Tan girl said with sweat all over her face.

"BLAST THEM BITCHES TO HELL" and the police proceed to blast then with the water hose and they met the same fate as their friends.

Back with chucks group, chuck was looking at disgust at what shido was doing and now he was moving around even more crazy than before.

"I know we are not in school anymore, but I hope that you instill the pride the school has in each and everyone of us." Shido said and did a spread his arms out and let the sun shine on him like he is some sort of savior and gave another snake grin.

"Pride of unity. Pride is the only thing that will keep us together but not pride in ourselves but pride in the group as a family." He continue saying while moving his arms around crazy. "Rei and Takashi were unfit to be in our family."

Yamada was about to get up and say something but chuck stop him and nodded no to him. While the girls was looking at shido like he was some sort of madman.

"This guys a complete maniac." Saya said

"Yeah he looks like he is trying to recruit people into some sort of cult or religionist" saeko told saya.

"he doesn't sounds like he a recruiter but a leader and look at ones on the back they are falling for what he is saying." Saya stated ask the student s in the back looked like they were very mind broken victims.

"They are acting like a bunch of idiots for scientologist, but rather shidotologist. We need to get out of here." Saya then ended.

Saeko looks out the window "the situation on the streets looks to have not calm down and we might have to walk." She then had a worry look on her face "we need to get to the bridge and meet up with Takashi at the police station."

"Shouldn't you be worry about yourself and your family than Takashi." Saya said acing sly.

"of course I am, but my father is my only family and he's in another dojo overseas." Saeko replied "so right now the only people I need to care about is takashi and myself."

Saya faces were getting red hot from what saeko had told here right now. "I mean just look at me if anyone is going to make it out alive it's going to me."

"hehehehehe" saya did a fake laugh not even trying.

"So where is everyone's house?" shizuka asked the girls

"On the other side of the bridge. I live in the same area as Takashi." Saya said.

"My parents are not in the neighborhood but I go anywhere with Saya." Kohta said with saya backing away from him like he's a creepy pervert.

"My daughter and girlfriend is still in America I hope." Chuck told them in a concern tone.

"So tell me Kohta where's your family, their close?" saeko said with a smile on her face from saya reaction.

"My father is a jewelry merchant, he went to Amsterdam to buy stones," he said about his dad and then "My mother is a fashion designer, she been staying in Paris so-"

"You expect us to believe that crap." Saya said angrily and Shizuka, Chuck, and Yamada laugh at him too.

"If that was a lie then his dad would be the captain of a cruise ship." Chuck said while still laughing.

"Well my grandfather was one and my grandmother was a concert violinist." He said and started to laugh himself.

"Why couldn't he be better looking?" Saya said in her mind.

"So what are we going to do? I want to come with all of you." Shizuka got up from the seat and told them.

"Are you sure about that?" Chuck said

"Yes both my parent s pass away and my relative live far away." She said and then told them "and I don't mean this but I think Mr. Shido is kind of a douchebag."

They all laugh at what she said and then yamada got up and told them about his view on shido.

"I agree on that because in my dream I had when sleeping I dreamt that you all left the bus and I was here with him and the other students. And then he had the blonde guy in the back throw me off the bus and feed to them." He told them worry that he may get killed if he stayed with shido.

"So what do we do I am not familiar with this area?" saeko said

"We need to check on the status of the bridge first." Saya said. Shido then turn his head after what she had said "um what's the matter everyone, we need to work together so we can-"

"Thanks for the advice teach but we don't need to listen to you because we got our own plans to follow. I have no reason to be with you and I never had any classes with you any way." Saya had told him off while he kept his yellow eyes on them all and not showing any anger.

"I see so." He said and looked at the six people in the front giving him death glares. Then he put the tips of each of his fingers like and said

"I see go right ahead Ms. Takagi. This is a free country not no iron-fisted dictatorship, but however" he stuck out his tongue and lick his lips ready for some action and said "I am afraid you have to remain Ms. Marikawa."

Shizuka reacted to him and chuck put his arm in front of her to protect her from shido and shido glare at this.

"Losing the doctor would be a major blow to our current situation" he started to walk towards the front "what do you say? How about staying with us-" Nail passed his left cheek, cut him, and nailed itself in the seat by him.

"You shot at me" shido said trying to retain his cool.

"I miss on you purpose, you douchebag." Kohta said in his cool voice.

"You're not a violence student like that" shido sheepishly said

"How many of my fellow student did I kill today huh and I can kill you too. FOR ALL THE WAYS YOU MADE FUN OF ME." Kohta yelled out and then flashback to when he was in his class and the student both the boys and girls would pick on him.

"i was holding back for a long time, I was holding it back for a normal life, but hat is no need to do that anymore," he then cock his nailgun "but there is no need to anymore I can kill now and I can kill the living too. Maybe start by the ones making fun of me."

Shido then started to back away from the student and said "I made fun, you miss understood I have always held you is most high esteem."

"If you want to go, now's the time to do it." He orders to the ones in the front. "I'll make sure he doesn't stop you."

Saeko grab her wooden sword and went to the front buss entrance and the wind blew up her skirt and said "You're such a man, I'm impressed."

"Badass of the day go to Kohta Hirano." Yamada said grabbing his metal pipe. They all left the bus and went up some stairs. The other students on the bus were looking At them while shido was growling to himself at what transpire.

Takashi and rei made it to another bridge but saw to their horror it was block too.

"it's the same here." rei said "Should we try another."

"What's the point if this one block then the rest should be too." he said and then open his phone "Dammit it's almost 7 and we need to cross a bridge to get to the police station."

Rei looked down sad and said "I wish there were-"

"WELL THERE ISN'T" Takashi yelled and then said "so there's not use bring it up."

Then rei heard a noise and said "Gunshot"

"No, sounds more like a NAILGUN." He started his bike and drove towards the sound.

Now on the bridge chuck, saeko, yamada, and Kohta was fighting off the zombies. Chuck had to improvise and use a fire extinguisher as a weapon against the undead.

"Umm, on second thought I think we should have stayed on the bus with Mr. Shido." Shizuka said backing up from the zombies "juts throwing that out there."

"Wait a minute wasn't you the one you call a douchebag." Saya corrected Shizuka

"Yeah but he not the first douchebag I been on a bus with." Shizuka stated while yamada was fighting some of them off from the two unarm girls.

"I need a better weapon because I think mines-" he was talking when he hit a zombie on the head and his thin pipe broke "is about to break."

He then pick of the piece that broke off and stab it in one of them. And Kohta then said "Um not to worry y'all some more but I am running low on nails here."

"Want to use this" saeko said trying to give him her wooden sword.

"Or this." chuck with his fire extinguisher

"No I'm good. Hand-to-hand is not my thing." Kohta stated

"Suit yourself I am living though this." and he proceeded to bash in the head of one of them. Then one try to get him from behind, but he grab it, and lifted it in the air and threw it on at others to get a clearing. Yamada was able to take down too more of them and saw more two more was coming closer to him. And then one was now getting closer to saya and shizuka.

"No" shizuka said and jump on saya to protect her.

"SAYA" Kohta yelled and the others looked to try to help. But then they all heard a motorcycle and out of nowhere in the air came Takashi and rei. They crash the motorcycle in to about six of them and rei jump in the air and took out about three of them. Takashi continues to ride his bike through many more and drove toward Kohta and said "Kohta Catch."

Takashi threw the gun at Kohta and he got a grin on his face and in matrix motion shot one of them twice and then held the gun up towards his face and said "Double Tap baby."

Takashi then did a 180 donut on two of the zombies knocking off the bridge away from saya and shizuka. He then drove towards saeko and told her to grab his hand which he proceeded to throw her in the air to finish off the last three. Chuck and yamada was able to kill off their zombies too. They all regrouped and told each other what happen to themselves at the gas station and why they left the bus. Kohta then suggested they find shelter and shizuka remember her friends place is close by and should go there because she has a big truck.

"I will go with shizuka and you all stay her until we get back." Chuck said as he got on the bike with her and they rode off towards the house.

"Wow it's been so long since I felt something this big." Shizuka said with right arm around chuck chest and her left hand right on his crotch.

Chuck was just smiling and blushing hard at this and said "You're talking about the bike right."

"What?! I can't hear ya." She said

"I said-" he said before getting cut off by her

"I can't hear ya." She said cutting him off

"I said-" he said before getting cut off by her again

"I can't hear ya." She said again

"I said-" he said before getting cut off by her a third time

"I can't hear ya." She said laughing this time.

They got to the house and saw it was safe and went back for the others. When they entered the yard, they saw what she had meant by big old truck. It was a military grade vehicle that looks like professionals had only used but before they could admire it more some of them was in the yard and they all move in to take care of them swift and quietly as possible. When they was done they went to the front door, open it, and then close it with the word **"To Be Continue" **in blood.

**Sorry for the long wait I had to get caught up with school and stuff. So here is the new chapter and I am looking into my grammar mistakes to my stories and if someone likes to be my beta reader than tell. Till next time Stay gold.**


End file.
